Envision
by InsertWittyWordsHere
Summary: FutureFic 24/7, Eclare, Fadam, Jenna, Alli, KC, Holly Freaking J, Savtog, Anya, WESLEY, Connor, Dave, Ziley, Fitz, Bianca, Owen, Heather Poulette, Darcy, Leia, Chantay, EVERYONE. It asks the question, what happened to you? I'm new, first story! Enjoy It!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm CelijahHasChoclateEclares sissy.**

**Don't compare our work, I JUST started out. So chill your pants because I am no where near as good at this "fanfiction" as Sister Celijah in our religious nunery of Eclarism. (ElixOC? Fugghettaboutit.)**

**So... heyy! **

**This is my FutureFic Collection Of One-Shots. **

**My sister is on hiatus, detoxing her mind. (Translation- Writer's block, play -fighting with her "notgoingtoadmitit" boyfriend until it drives me sick, like Adam said, those two = the runs, and school.)**

* * *

"Slow down!" Clare whined as he dragged her downstairs.

"Nope." he said. She made a disapproving noise in her throat and stopped altogether.

He sighed and went behind her, "You're going to move or... I'll make you."

"Are you going to hit me over the head with your club and drag me to your cave?" she said softly and seductively, a new talent over the years she ha developed. Eli loved it while Clare still wondered about it, how the hell that happened.

He drew in his breath and kissed her neck. "I would love to, but sadly my cave is full right now so you have to come downstairs first."

Clare shook her head no. He kissed her neck again. "Try again. I am not a fifteen year old girl anymore."

"You still have that vampire fetish."

"It. Is. An. Interest. Not. A. Fetish." she said and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you want, I'm just glad I'm the only one who's fully eprienced the power of Madame Degrassi."

Clare's face got pink and Eli smirked. "I love that I can still do that to you."

"I love the way you smirk." she said in that soft tone and Eli's heart tensed.

"I love your auburn hair... your big blue eyes... your nervous little blush. I'm in love with you Clare, you know that?"

Clare nodded, they rarely exchanged feelings like this.

"I'm in love with you too."

There truly was a difference. Clare loved her family, she loved Piper and Adam and Alli and Jenna (after quite some time) and Lila (her daughter) and Fiona and... a whole lot of people.

But she truly really honest-to-God, was head over heels, walk to the end of the Earth, ain't no moutain high enough, die without you, just come here in love with Eli Goldworthy... and she was just 22 years old.

Clare still refused to move and Eli decided that desperate times required desperate measures, he lifted Clare up and she squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist (almost distracting him)

"Don't drop me," she pleaded as they continued down the stairs. He kissed her, softly before it grew into that racing fire in their stomach.

"I would never drop you."

"Move your hand also." she squeaked and Eli smirked.

"It's your birthday gift." he ignored her direction and Clare rolled her eyes.

"My birthday is September 12th." she said. It was mid-spring. Eli grinned.

"And I got you that promise ring, a bright shiny new one."

"I wear the old one around my neck." she said and Eli sighed.

"This is better. It's... I don't know, a gift for the hell of it."

She gave him a look as she set him down. On their small kitchen table was nothing, which was strange in itself, but there also was a small white box. Like for a ring.

She mentally gulped, hoping it was the ring she wanted it to be and prayed to God it wasn't another promise ring.

"Open it," he urged after gently setting her down.

She looked at him, but his eyes just held the same mysterious green and smirk.

As she walked over he watched her with the same eyes he watched her with when she was spazzing out in the library that day and getting up to read that essay **(Look at his face, you may not have saw it but bam... it was there, check Tumblr)**.

She picked it up with tenative fingers and he looked at her, she was so scared.

She opened it and her face showed one emotion: Shock.

Then relief.

Then happiness.

Then doubt.

She was smiling as she said this though. "Are you for real?" she whispered and Eli nodded, walking over to her.

"You swear?" she said as he was closer now.

"I have never been more sure of any-"

Clare's lips cut him off. She kissed him long and hard. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Is that a yes?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she said and Eli smirked.

"You seem to like this. Even if isn't a parade of balloons." Clare sighed.

"I just need you. And I do like this as much as a parade. I love it."

"How much?" Eli asked. She pretended to mull it over.

She smiled, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

Clare ran a finger down his shirt and hooking her finger on the belt loop on his pants. Eli smirked.

"That seems to be a yes." he said and Clare grinned.

He kissed her again and Eli couldn't stand it. He brought her legs up to his waist and carried her that way upstairs.

"Madame Degrassi?" he asked.

She sighed. "I want to be... Mrs. Goldsworthy."

He smiled. "You will." he said before crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Aww, my first one-shot. Yay.**

**Blah blah, review please.**

**KTHANKSBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo! I am currently in love with someone...**

**Eli Goldsworthy.**

**"How can someone dictate how I choose to express myself?" You complete me.**

**BTW I'm talking about that new promo on Teen-Nick. Sister Celijah probly gonna give you the lowdown on her opinion.**

**And Clare- VA VA VOOM. LOL,Wesley. You HAVE your camera phone ready, (hey...you're not Peter!) Hello, DRAMAW!**

**Mine- I want my effing Adam doing effing more than what he is doing. All he did was tell Alli to shut up. I do that all the time.**

* * *

Have you ever planned a wedding?

No?

Lucky you.

It was torture, it was pain, it was evil. Basically Clare hated it.

There was the place, whether it was outside (yes), if it was in summer or winter (winter of next year), the cake (oh, they were still on that), the decorations, the stationary (ugh!), how they write their names!

"If I hear wedding one more time I'm going to lose it!" Clare screeched and plopped across his lap on the couch this morning. He nodded and she looked up at him.

"Clare... we have a cake tasting thing today. Fun." he said and she hit him.

"Please can we do it later?" she pleaded.

"And do what today?" he said, flipping me up. Clare sighed.

She pushed him against the couch and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God," he said and She rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything else you would rather do?" she said, straddling him now and Eli's breathing became shallow.

"C-Clare please." he stuttered and Clare clucked her tongue. She pressed a delicate finger to his lips.

"Eli... shut up."she said and Eli looked at her before she kissed his neck.

"Clare." he said, his voice and resistance breaking.

She bit him, like she done to two other people. Eli bit his knuckle.

The door's lock jiggled and Clare scrambled off of him to look at Alli and her mom.

"Give them a key, it'll be fine, yeah... right Clare." he whispered in her ear. His heart was bouncing a mile a minute.

"Come on boy who's breathing heavily and girl who looks innocently smug, its cake time!" Adam said, from the door.

She glared at Eli who looked down.

Adam jingled his car keys, which was attached to their house keys.

* * *

"This is so boring." Adam complained, his head was in Fiona's lap as they waited in the lobby of the cake place. Clare put her head on Eli's shoulder. Alli rolled her eyes.

"We have to wait, impatient." she said and Adam groaned.

"Just another second Adam," Fiona said softly, looking down at him adoringly. He looked up at her with love in his eyes.

Eli looked down at Clare.

"You don't like this very much." he mumbled.

"Waiting? No." she griped, eyes open now.

"No, this whole wedding thing."he siad softly, twisting his necklace. Clare shrugged. He only did that when he was upset, sad, or thinking hard. What did she do? Clare shifted to look at him.

"Eli...wha-" she started but he shook his head.

"Just forget it," he said sharply. Clare's eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean by that? Did he regret... this? A lump caught in her throat. 6 years was a long time, was he tired of her already? The very thought snapped Clare's throat heartily. He's only had one other girlfriend.

A lady with long red hair looked at them. "Hello, I'm Mary Sue and I'll be showing you your delicious cake options and opertunities. This way."

It sounded robotic an rehearsed but no one cared. Adam scrambled up and slowly and softly dragged Fiona with him. Fiona giggled as they ran like kids.

Clare beckoned Alli as Eli walked forward- still twisting his necklace and refusing eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Alli sensed it immediately.

"Eli... he's acting... funny." she whispered. Her mother walked with him, smiling at him. He smiled back, softly but it didn't really reach his eyes. Like he needed more convincing.

"What were you two whispering about?" she asked.

"He just said that I didn't like this very much and I was going to ask what he meant but... he interrupted." she mumbled, the lump forming again. "What if he regrets it? What if he takes it back because he's been with me too long or if he's been cheating. What if he never loved me?" her voice broke and Alli hugged her.

"He wouldn't do that. Me, your mom, Fiona, Jenna, Lila, and Piper would beat him up and leave him crying and rocking back and forth."

Clare laughed, and Alli wiped her tears. "Now, go put your hhappy face on."

Mary Sue called to them. "Ladies, if you will."

* * *

"This. Is. The. Best." Adam said as he stood over the triple chocolate. Fiona gave him a look.

"What?" he said defensively.

"You would." she said. She pulled him over to her favorite, butterscotch icing and creamy vanilla cake.

Clare walked over to Eli.

"Are you mad at me?' she whispered in a tiny voice.

"No." Eli's voice was hard and sharp.

"What did I do?" she asked in the same soft and tiny voice.

Eli gripped a chair. "Nothing. Excuse me Dr. Phylis."

Clare looked at him as he walked over to the cake. Now she was irritated.

"At least tell me what I did wrong?" she asked, teeth clenched, the questioned fueled by anger.

He looked back at her, taken aback for a second. Clare glared at him heatedly and crossed her arms.

"No. Thing. Got it?" he said.

Clare looked at him. "Don't lie to me."

"Fine Clare, you destroyed the world. Are you happy."

Clare looked down then up. "What is your problem!"

"Clare I do not have a problem. I'm fine. Maybe you do."

Clare said nothing. She dipped her finger in the vanilla-strawberry cake and dragged it across his face.

_'Oh no' _Alli thought.

'_What just happened' _Helen Edwards stared at her daughter.

_'Oh shit.' _Fiona thought. She looked at Adam and he looked at her.

_'Money on Clare' _Adam thought, whipping out his phone.

_'They're paying for that' _Mary Sue thought as she slipped out.

Clare then proceeded to lick the remaining cake off her finger. "Jerk." she said and Eli smirked.

Before Clare knew it Eli had thrown some chocolate on her shirt.

"Nice Elijah." shesaid, fake cheerily.

Eli's face paled. There were three times when she called him Elijah.

1. When she's barely awake or drunk.

2. When she's about to murder him.

3. Let's not say... let's not kiss and tell.

Clare took a cake sample and dumped it on his head. Adam panned to Eli's face. Fiona looked at him again, did a double take, and face-palmed. Adam shrugged.

Alli groaned in the background. Helen grabbed some cake and enjoyed the show.

Eli and Clare then commenced the cake war of the century.

There were flavors everywhere, strawberry, chocolate swirl, chocolate-strawberry, blueberry icing.

"Hey!" Fiona said as some pineapple hit her shirt. Adam panned to her as she was about to throw triple chocolate at Eli.

"NO!" Adam shouted and Fiona sighed, picking up the coconut and throwing it at Adam's chest.

"Whoa!" he said and panned to himself. Fiona smiled, wiping cake off his chest with her finger and splatted it at Eli, who threw the cake at her.

Adam picked the raspberry filling cake up with one hand and sprinkled it over her head. "This is my favorite shirt!" he complained and she rolled her eyes.

Clare accidentally hit her mother with some fudge.

"Clare AnnMarie Edwards!" she shouted and looked down at her fudged jeans.

"Sorry Mom!" her mother shook her head and threw the blueberry at her, but Clare ducked, hitting Alli instead.

"Mrs. Edwards!" She was hit again with the caramel filled one. "Eli!"

Then a whistle blew.

"Freeze!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Quickie Update before the wedding!**

* * *

"Sit." was Mrs. Edwards first words as she entered the apartment. True, fudge was prominent on her jeans and Eli had strawberry in his hair while her daughter and friends were caked (no pun intended) in icing.

Clare sat down on the couch and Eli on the other side, mirroring their crossed arms.

"Out." she directed Alli, Adam, and Fiona to the bathroom. They sauntered to the bathroom under her and Clare glared at Eli.

Her mom stood in betweeen them. "Speak. Now." she said gravelly and Clare sighed.

"What the hel- heck did I do Eli?"

"Clare if you don't want to marry me just say it," he squeezed his eyes shut and Clare's eyes widened.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and threw a pillow at Eli.

"You idiot! Why the hell do you think I don't want to marry you," she hit him again and Eli caught the pillow and set it down, looking at her like she was crazy. Her?

"Well, you don't seem to enjoy being engaged." Eli said heatedly and Clare sighed.

"Elijah Goldsworthy I fucking love you." she said and Eli looked at her, glare fading.

"I'd go to hell and stay if it was with you." she said and moved closer to him. Her mom was going to have to deal with the curse words.

"You mean it?" he asked Clare, as if he doubted her.

Clare smiled and looked at him. "Would I be flying in your annoying cousins from Vermont? Would I have Morty instead of a limo? Would I let you talk me into a European honeymoon instead of a Canadian? Huh?"

Eli broke out into a smile. "I-I know." He mumbled.

"Ok, so why would you make me go through this? Because I don't like waking up at 6 am to taste cakes that end up on my face?" she hit him and he sighed, holding his shoulder.

Eli looked down and Clare glared playfully at him before breaking. "You're just my big sensitive fiance." she mumbled and he looked at her.

"Shut up." he said and Clare's mom decided to butt in.

"So... Mary Sue banned us. What cake did you choose?" she asked as she sat down and Eli looked at Clare. Clare rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"We'll find a different place and go on a different day. But seriously Clare, tomorrow... you have to get the dress." Her mom said and Clare gulped.

Adam, Fiona, and Alli walked in, all de-caked.

"Hey... if you can't really decide a flavor... this triple chocolate thing I saved is delicious." he said and Fiona rolled her eyes before promptly shoving it in his face.

Adam smile was pinched as he reached over to gie Fiona a hug and a sloppy chocolatey kiss.

"There you go." he said as she chased him outside.

* * *

**Fiona and Adam are meant to be comic relief. :)**

**And this (accidentally) has a sequel. "Imagine Us." I didn't mean to post but hey...**


End file.
